How it all started
by lime green lily
Summary: Everything has a story to tell. A story of how it started. How it ended. Now, It is time for Rikka Dai to tell its story. Its story of its reason. Reason to fight. Reason for it to win. And the Story... Of how it all started.
1. Prolouge

**HOW IT ALL STARTED [Disclaimer]**

* * *

><p><em>A girl with deep Auburn curls appeared to be focusing the angle of the camera. "There we go," she grinned before sitting down at a plushed seat.<em>

"_Hi there readers!" she waved enthusiastically. "So, I decided to rewrite my story. I've finished editing this, and I'm moving onwards." She explained. "Anyway, I would like to thank the four people who supported my story despite its yadda, yadda, yadda and stuff. They are: Enjie, Zemmno, leroalice, iSayumix3. I would also like to thank I. Hate. Running whose story, Powerful Rikkai Dai, had inspired me. Even if it seems that is the same, it isn't. Swear." She made an x on her chest._

_The girl, Eulphy, twirled a strand of her curls. "So,Yah! And without further ado, let's welcome Miss Menou (the older ver) for the disclaimers."_

_A much more developed girl with blonde hair and blue eyes sauntered on the stage. She was wearing a black tee underneath the Rikkai Dai sports Jersey. She waved at the audience, who applauded politely. "Hiya! The name's Minoru Menou! You all know me as the beautiful MeMe-Hime. I'm Kii-Hime's Bestie for Life and Seiichi's cousin. Anyway, I would like to remind y'all that Prince of Tennis does not belong to Eulphy. She's just a Highschool Senior who lives with her parents and stays in her room 24-7."_

"_Oi!" Eulphy barked out._

"_Anywho! Read on, Readers!" Menou waved her hand happily._

* * *

><p><strong>-x- How it all started –x-<strong>

**Of the PROLOUGE**

* * *

><p>Everybody's a bit odd, and Rikkaidai has never been different. They're not only the Tennis Prodigies we have all come to know and love. Instead, there are many things we still know not about them.<p>

What do they do on their free time? Who are their crushes? Have they ever fallen deep into love? And… how did they all come to be? Their root of how they started? The reason for them to be who they are now, what is it?

They were a family. Yes. But every family with an unbreakable bond has a story of how it all started.

So, shall I tell? Tell a tale of the Rikkai Dai? And it is the tale that hasn't been told to anyone before?

How did Marui Bunta became the sugar-obssessed tennis freak that he is now? Did Niou Masaharu ever had an accomplice? Who was the first person in the tennis club to make Kirihara Akaya open up? What about Sanada Genichirou? Yukimura Seiichi has been idolized and loved, but has there been a time he wasn't? Who was the one who made Yagyuu Hiroshi the Tennis Gentleman that he is now? Have you never wondered why Yanagi Renji never opens his eyes? Why in the world did Kuwahara Jackal continued on in Japan?

Things unsaid . . . are about to be unraveled. And so, I, the ever so great Mizushima Kiseki-sama, shall tell you of the tale long forgotten . . .

But seriously, this is just the story of theirs and of course my past . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: Seventh of May in the Thirteenth year after the new <strong>**Millennium [a.k.a. May 7, 2013]**


	2. Of First Day and Clubs

**How it all Started [Disclaimer]**

* * *

><p><em>"Yolo!" Dark mass of curls tucked under a baby blue beanie, Orange 'Prada' T-Shirt, and faded Jean shorts, Eulphy waved a hand at the camera. "This is the edited version of the First Chapter." She took out a duffel bag and shuffled around it, looking for something. "Just wait a moment."<em>

_ "Aha!" she exclaimed, taking out a red A4 sized notebook. She flipped the page while muttering things. When she stopped, she read out a few passage from her notebook. "Here it is. The number one complaint from my cousin and some other readers: _'There is no such thing as Green hair'. And isn't the color Green to . . . recognizable'. _Blah and blah and blah. Fsh!" She shook her head._

_"Anyway, I decided to go back to the drawing board to recreate Kiseki-chan." She flipped the page some more before showing it. It was a drawing of 'Kiseki'. But this time, she has Orange hair, her eyes are Green and her hair didn't defy logic. "I changed her hair color to Orange since I love the color. It's like Jirou-kun's or Shirley Fenette from Code Geass and Asuna from Sword Art Online. Shirley is the Character inspiration for her 15-16 years old look." And she closed her notebook. "Anywho! Peoples, please welcome . . . Mizushima Kiseki for the Disclaimer.!"_

_As the 'crowd' applauded, a Shirley Fenette look-a-like came out from the backstage. She was wearing the Clarity Academy for Ladies' Uniform. A white blazer with the green tie loose, her yellow jacket was tied around her hips. Her knee-length black skirt billowed behind her. She raised two fingers and saluted. "Yo!" And the crowd applauded once more._

_"The name's Mizushima Kiseki," she introduced herself. "You peeps may know me as Kii-Hime, Kii-chan, KiKi-Hime, and the Miracle. I'll let things flow with the story and you'll know more of me. I'm pretty sure you'll grow tired of me soon. Anyway, onto the point of discussion: the Disclaimer."_

_"Prince of Tennis belongs to its owner. Meaning, the things that you know doesn't belong to Eulphy. She only owns her OCs. And of course," she looks at her palm. "Um, I. Hate. Running, thanks for the idea of 'before' the time of PoT. Please get better." She looked up and smiled. "That's all! Read on, Dear Readers!"_

* * *

><p><strong>How it all started<strong>

**First Memory:****of 1st****day and clubs**

* * *

><p><em>Bring!<em>The bell rang. And almost in a flash of lightning, everyone was running towards their except for some who were already inside, sitting diligently. And I am one of those 'diligent' students. I was taking a nap. My mom – bless her kind soul – decided that I should make a good first impression and drove me to school at Six-Thirty. And school starts at . . . what? Eight? Yeah. So, I decided to take a few Zs.

When the class was almost full, as if on cue, the door slid open, revealing a, what seems like, 20 years old above or something years old woman. She was beautiful. Her brown hair fell on her shoulders and her eyes were . . . Dear L-sama, I think it's sparkling! She smiled at them; causing most of the boy's to blush. I groaned inwardly at this. _Boys_, I thought as I mentally roll my eyes. _She's 20 something and they're like, 12 to 13._

"My name is Kobayashi Miwako," she said, writing her name on the board. "I hope you will all treat me well."

There was unison of: "Yes, Sensei" coming from us, the guys much more enthusiastic than us girls.

As we were doing our introduction, we all heard a loud running sound from the hallway, and the door to our classroom slid open. A girl, about my height (I wasn't sure) came running in. Her disheveled appearance caused most of the female population in my class to giggle. She bowed profusely, and apologized for being late. She kept on saying that she got lost on her way, I, and some of the rest, had to stifle our laughter.

"It's all right. It's only common when you're new to your surroundings." Sensei said. "So, please sit down the empty seat at the back."

She made way to seat just beside me. She smiled at me, and waved slightly. "Hello, my name's Mizushima Kiseki, Yoroshiku!" I said lowly, not wanting to invite any attention to us.

"Yoroshiku!" she greeted back. "I'm Minoru Menou." She smiled at me. "Let's be good friends, shall we?"

I nodded, grinning.

I made a mental peace sign. _SCORE! _I cheered inwardly. _I just made my first friend here!_

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

"Hey, Kiseki." I turned to look at Menou. She dragged her chair over to my desk and grinned. "Can I eat here?"

My smile grew wider. "Of course!"

I took out my lunch as she had. We ate together and chatted about things we like. We were both like old friends meeting after all those years. Except we weren't. And we were more . . . violent.

_This is going to be a great year._

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

"Kii-chan!" I heard someone call me, and then, I found myself hug from behind.

"Hey, Menou." I said. "A-ano… I c-can't… breath…"

Menou Minoru, my first friend, is the total opposite of me. First, she has short yellow blonde hair whilst I have orange bob hair. BTW, my hair colour is normal. It is. It's genetics, I tell you. My Mom has orange hair while Daddy had Auburn. Anyway, next, our favourites, at first, we got into a huge argument because of it, and then, she threw her shoe at me and I threw mine at her. But, in the end, we hit it off, pretty well.

"Wooops~ Sorry!" she said, letting me go and I breathed in. Deeply.

"And since when have I been 'Kii-chan?" I asked her, one of my eyebrows rising.

"Since today." Was her only answer, and she suddenly grabbed my hands. "So, what club are you gonna join?"

"Um, no idea yet, but-" but before I can finish, she suddenly squealed like a fan girl.

"Then, can you come with me to this club I like. I'm scared to go alone. PLEASE!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. She was still begging and begging. I rolled my eyes at her actions.

"Okay already." I sighed in defeat.

"Yes!" she threw her fist in the air.

"But you better buy me some Ponta, 'kay?"

"'Kay." She grinned. "Oh, but, Kiseki, is it okay for you to come home late? It's an afterschool club."

"It's all right, my curfews until 6:30pm." I told her.

She just looked at me, dumbfounded. "You have a curfew?"

I nodded, "Yep. My mom's too overprotective"

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

BRING!

The bell marked the end of my first day. I packed my things inside my bag, and noticed that I haven't read that notebook since earlier. I smiled before I was tackled by a rather giddy Menou.

"Ready to go, Kii-chan?" she asked.

"Uhn!" I nodded. "Where to?"

"That-a-way!" she said, dragging me to who-knows-where.

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

We were walking towards the place she wants to go, which is really making my feet ache. We've been walking to different courts. And I've been wishing we could stop, already.

"How long are we gonna keep walking?" I asked.

"Just a tiny bit more." She answered.

Then, we came to several courts and heard some *Dock* *Dock* or something like that. But I was familiar with those sounds. Tennis balls touching the gut of the racket. Tennis? It can't be?

"Um, Menou?" I called for her, adding a little sweetness in my voice.

"Yes, Kii-chan?" she asked, looking innocently at me.

"We're not… I mean, you aren't saying that the club you said you wanted to join is the tennis club, right?"

"Uhn." She nodded her head, much to my displeasure. "Why? Is there something wrong with Tennis?"

"There is." I answered her bluntly, making her stop.

"Why?" she asked, curiosity got the better of her.

"My se-cre-t." I answered, placing my index finger on my lips in a 'sshh'ing motion.

"Meanie." She pouted as we were nearing the tennis court.

I took a glance at her and said. "MeMe," this is my nickname for her "you do know that I've never pegged you to be a person to be running around with a racket and hitting tennis balls. You're more of a… how should I say this, a person to be found in the mall 24/7."

"I guess you can say that." She said, grinning slyly. "But all those are my second priority. That-" she pointed at the boy's tennis court. "Is my first priority." She sighed dreamily. "They did say that lots of cute guys are in the Tennis club."

I could puke when I heard that. Seriously? Why can't people - girls to be specific - take tennis seriously?

"I'm really sorry if I offend you." I murmured.

"Huh? Why?" Menou asked, dumbfounded by my suddenly apology.

"Okay." I breathed in, deeply. "You're my very first friend this year. But, I'll be blunt with you. I hate people who don't take things they do seriously. When you do something, you should do it by heart and not by silly reasons like _boys."_I emphasised the 'boy' part. "So, I understand if you'll hate me when I say this, but I hate fakes. That is all." I said with a final bow.

I waited for her to, um, stomp my foot, slap me, yell at me and all those things that some of my, er, previous friends did when I became blunt with them. But instead, she gave a light 'wow' and a clap.

"That was a wonderful speech, Kii-chan" Menou grinned. "Y'know something? I like you. Mom says I shouldn't be friends with liars too. It's not that I like Tennis for the guys. But my cousin – he influenced me – is like super good. Makes me want to quit it. So, it became my _second _priority. I mean, it feels like I won't be good enough to beat him. And then one day, I thought that mabe I should just admit that I can't and focus on the pros of tennis. The cuties." She looked at me and took my hand as we walk again. "Oh yeah, mind telling me why you don't like tennis?"

"Like I said-" but before I could explain, I heard a booming sound coming from the girl's tennis court.

"**Is that what you call running?"**A tall brown haired girl screamed. **"When I say you run! You run!"**Then, the entire running girls began to ran faster. Obviously, they were afraid of the girl.

"Wow!" I murmured. "Nice lungs."

"_Very_," Menou giggled, then grabbed her bag and dashed towards the changing room. "See Ya!"

I waved at her and waited just outside the tennis courts. I looked over at the 'Awesome Huge Lungs' girl. Her hands crossed her chest, and man! Her chest size passes Mom's. But let's not talk about that. Her Long flowing brown hair makes her look pretty. Add the brown eyes that's really charming, one wouldn't think of her with such HUGE lungs.

I leaned on the fence and watched them run. I could see dedication in the eyes of that girl. She's different than those others. I'm beginning to like this girl.

I felt a smirk tugged on my face as I watched some other girls try to play tennis on the court. Note the _Try_ part.

"How weak." I murmured silently.

Unfortunately, the girls heard me and suddenly served a ball and it hit the fence dividing the court and where I was standing. It wasn't a strong serve. I mean, I can make it embed itself to the fence, she can't. She trudged towards me and Dude! She was like 7 feet tall or… was I just small?

"What did you say?"

"How weak." I repeated rather loudly this time. And everything was in silence. Even the 'Awesome Huge Lungs' girl stopped, she glared at me and yelled a '**Stop**' at the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked.

So she can talk normally.

"No one." I answered nonchalantly; I don't want my cover to be blown. I waved at Menou who had just finished dressing up. She waved back, eyes not leaving me and the Girl.

"**Who are you?"**She resumed her yelling.

"Geeze, stop yelling woman." I said, rubbing my ears. I heard some 'What a brave girl.' "My name is Mizushima Kiseki, First year."

At that, she stopped. "Mizushima… _Kiseki_?"

"Yes?"

"I've heard that name before. But where…? Ah! The elementary student who won the fem—"she whispered that no one could hear her. But I cut her off before she could finish.

"No I'm not!" I denied vehemently.

She smirked. "You're lying." She eyed me and I almost slipped. Almost.

"No I'm not." I said, not wanting to discuss this further. I'm not a very good liar I tell you.

"Then…" she said something that caught me off guard. "**Play me."**

"**What?"** Everyone at the court boomed.

"Prove it to me."

"Why should I?" And for the love of all Deities above, I cursed myself for saying that.

"Is the ickle freshman scared?"

Oh that did it! I looked at Menou who was looking at me wide eye. Guess that caused her some mental damage. I mean me playing with the captain – I think she is – in my first day. I tapped her shoulder and said. "Can I borrow your racket, please~" When she gave me her racket, I faced the woman who dare call me, Mizushima Kiseki-sama, scared. "Let's play."

"Are you sure you want to play in a skirt?" It was a beautiful long black haired girl.

"Don't worry sempai." I said, testing the gut of the racket. "I'm wearing shorts underneath."

"Anyway," I turned to my opponent who was now on the other side of the court. "What's your name again, sempai?"

"Sakura. Ito Sakura." She said. **"Your serve."**

"Let's play…" and I'm pretty sure they weren't expecting the last part. "Urachan-sempai."

I served a fast serve at her, with her vulnerable because of what I said, I earned a point. Ha! Take that, Urachan-sempai! This freshman rules!

"1-15-Love" The blackette whose name happens to be Arashi, announced.

"I shall play seriously." I said to her as I served.

"Bring it." She returned the ball like it was as light as a feather.

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

"12-11, Mizushima."

"12 All."

"13-12, Ito."

"13 All."

"14-13, Mizushima."

The sky was turning orange and we were on the brink of our game. I forgot what time it was. Many people had left but some had stayed. Some of them were from the boy's tennis team.

"You sure are persistent, Urachan-sempai." I panted.

"Likewise… _Freshman_."

I served my serve that helped me won the tournament last time. I added a bit of speed and spin to it and it completely scored against Sakura.

"Ha!" I huffed. "Can you still play?"

"That's what I should be asking you…"

She huffed as well, sweats trickled down her face. But, the sweats that trickled from mine were much more than hers. I haven't played in over a year and she expects me to be in good condition. Is she a lunatic?

I had enough of it, serving fast and hitting accurately different angles, I easily - well, not really - won the game.

"Congratulations." She said, asking for a handshake. "I guess you are _her_, afterall." she added in a whisper.

"Hmf." I scoffed accepting her handshake. "Now y'know," and then, realizations hit me when I saw her smirk. "Wait, I meant I'm not her. I'm… UGH!"

"You just admitted it."

"**Did not!"**

"**Did too!"**

"**UGH!"** I grumbled and stepped out of the courts. **"I am not HER!"**

Most of the students didn't know what we were talking about and stared at us, dumbfounded.

"**Of course!"** she yelled back. I grinned, so she finally understood. **"You're not her."**

"Yes."

"And you're sure you're absolutely **_Not_** Her."

"Yes. Yes."

"And you're joining the tennis team."

"Yes. Yes. Ye-"

She smirked. I face palmed myself. I'm the biggest idiot I've ever met.

"Well, see you tomorrow." She waved at me.

"**NEVER!" ****I declared, stomping away.**

"**Okay, we're done for today,****everyone can go and change. DISMISS!"**was the last thing I heard from her.

I just stomped off, carrying the light blue tennis racket with me. Though, I halted when I heard Menou calling for me. She had already changed into her uniform.

"Hey, Kii-chan!" she called. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing."

She eyed me warily and I hated it. This is Pure Intimidation for me people!

"It's a secret." I said.

"Again?" she groaned.

"Yeah." I said then, gave her back her racket. "Sorry if I… uh, destroyed your first club day."

"Nah!" she dismissed it. "Watching you was fun. Besides, Arashi-Sempai had us run laps you know." She smiled. "You were really cool back there. I'm not sure why you don't like tennis. Although I also don't understand what you and Urachan-Sempai were talking about."

I grinned when I heard her say that. "It fits her good, right?"

"Yep." She nodded. Then, she tossed her extra t-shirt at me. "You can borrow that." She said. "Your Uniform reeks of sweat. I'll wait here.

"Yeah, thanks." I said before running towards the washroom to change.

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

**Normal P.O.V**

"So she's _that_ person, huh?" A tall, handsome boy with messy black hair muttered.

"Yeah." It was Sakura who had changed into her uniform that said it.

"I guess, the she's about to make a comeback."

"Yeah." She answered, dully.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" She looked up and he saw what he was not expecting to see: Sakura's tear streaked face.

"S-she called me Urachan-sempai." Sakura cried. "She's the first one to give me a nickname. And a cute one at that, Uwaaahh~~" she cried . . . out of pure joy.

"Okay…" insert HUGE sweatdrop on the boy

"Anyway," she looked at him in the eye, becoming serious "Did you find some good players in your new batch of freshman, _Shiro_?"

"Hmmm." The boy, Shiro, smirked. "I believe I did."

**-X-HOW IT ALL STARTED-X-**

**Edited: On the Eight day of the fifth month after the year of the 'end of the world' according to the Mayan Calendar [also known as: May 8, 2013]**


	3. Of Try Hard Cupid Best Friend and Cousin

**_Eulphy, in all her curly top-ness sat on a bean bag eating a tub of nestle chocolate ice cream. She was making delightful noises as she eat her ice cream._**

**_"Eu-Eu, the camera's on!" A voice from the background said._**

**_Eulphy looked shocked before looking up, wiping her face off of the chocolate and blushing heavily. "You should've told me earlier, Mayor!" She yelled. There were laughter as she cleared her throat, trying to get the normalcy back on track._**

**_"Anyway, hi, my peeps!" She waved a hand at the camera. "It's my sister's soon to be birthday, so I'm having the ice cream tested."_**

**_"Liar!"_**

**_"Shut up!" Eulphy yelled. "Anyway, I'd like to welcome my friend, Mayor, to give the disclaimer." She pressed a button and applauses broke out._**

**_A girl, a little shorter than Eulphy came in. She had short black hair, a little tan, and she was wearing a T-shirt that was the same as Eulphy's except it says, Boss Lady whole Eulphy's says, Minion the Great._**

**_"Hello, I'm JunkGirl123. Eulphy and the others call me Mayor. Anyway, I'm just gonna do the disclaimers, 'kay." Mayor took out a notebook and flipped. "E-hem. 'Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin ("Since when were you a Whitlock?) does not own Prince of Tennis. She simply loves reading and writing. _**_Also, __**I. Hate .Running**__ is the one whom you should thank for the wondrous inspiration from his/her Fic __**Powerful Rikkaidai…**__**Please support her stories in FanficPod or something like that 'Eulphy' and she's really awesome. She's planning on writing a story to be published but she's still failing majorly at it. She's really great and beautiful and…' what does this have to do with the story?" She looked up at a blushing Eulphy.**_

**_"Nothing." She said. "Want some?" She offered an extra spoon._**

**_"Sure." Mayor grinned. "Anyway, enjoy reading, readers!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>How it all started<strong>

**Second Memory: Of Trying Hard cupid best friend and Cousin**

* * *

><p>"Good Morning, Kii-chan~" Menou's cheery voice greeted me early in the morning. I arrived when it had just turned 6:30 in the school. And the plac was almost empty. Except for some diligent students and it just SO happens that Menou's early too. I placed my bag down and sat down. I feel so worn out, and it's just the second day of my 1st year in Middle School too.<p>

I didn't get much sleep last night. My mom realized that I had, for lack of better words, returned to the tennis life. She heard me mumbling to myself about Urachan-sempai. She immediately had a talk with me. And she wouldn't let me off even though I said that I was forced. I mean, I told her about what happened yesterday but all she said was, _'This might be good for you, baby.'_

Bah!

She leaned on her desk as she eyed me. "Do you want some cookies? Mom made them with me when I told her I made my first friend yesterday." She offered me the pink pouch with a pink ribbon tied around it. But still, she eyed me like a predator would eye its prey. Or maybe it's the other way around? UGH! I'm no good in Science.

I gladly took it, and placed one in my mouth. It tasted like a normal cookie would. Though it has a hazelnut taste in it, it tastes good. Not the quality that I'd make them, but it hasn't been poisoned so I guess its all good. But, it would all be good if she stop eyeing me.

"What's up, MeMe?" I asked, feeling intimidated by her stare.

"Oh nothing, nothing." She said, looking away from me.

"Really!" I said, feigning innocence, which doesn't suit me the least. I was hardly convincing. I playfully mocked her. "Nothing? Really? As in for real _really_?" I smirked, she's really easy to tease. "Really, really, really?"

"Okay, Okay. Just stop it with the 'really'." She sighed. "But," she looked at me dead in the eye. "If I tell it to you, you have to swear deep within your Hypothalamus that you'll cooperate with me."

"Hypothalamus?"

"Yeah, it's in the nervous system. It's responsible for Hormone secretion and your emotion. We'll tackle it eventually."

I just stared at her. Then, I took another cookie from the pouch and launched it in my mouth. "Okay, shoot. Tell me, already." I leaned on my desk and listened to her.

"Um, Well," she trailed on, looking anywhere but me. "You see."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Just tell me already."

"Okay," she began to confess. She began telling me about her cousin. How she want me to introduce me to him. All about how her cousin is. How he looks. About his '_angelic'_ smile. And a lot more.

"And that's about it." She finished.

I looked at her in the eye. I could smell something fishy. It's like how Mom is when she tells me about her friends' son. Then, I saw how her eyes gleamed with delight and I instantly knew I was in trouble.

"Please tell me you're joking." I practically begged her. "Please, tell me you're absolutely not planning to beat _Cupid_."

"Nope. I absolutely plan to defeat that kid in a diaper"

"Ugh!" I groaned as I Face-desk myself. I hit my head on the desk repeatedly, earning me a couple of weird stares from my classmates who were already present. "Why does it have to be me?" I asked her.

To take my mind away from her plan, I sipped on my strawberry juice. My bag is always prepared. Mom packs me three cartons of Strawberry or Apple Juice Everyday.

"Because…" she said then leaned forward, whispering the words to me. "I'm planning on having YOU and HIM, as a C-O-U-P-L-E."

I nearly spitted out my drink. If only I hadn't swallowed it already. I coughed, and coughed. I think my juice was stuck on my throat. Ugh! Damn my bad luck!

"Why me? I mean, can't you ask somebody else to be your Cupid Target?"

"Nope." She said, leaning back on her table. "My cousin's taken interest in you."

"Huh?"

"Remember your game yesterday with the Captain?"

"It'll take a heavy dose of a lifetime for me to forget that." I answered, remembering yesterday.

"Yeah, well, my cousin's a bit of a tennis freak. Okay, he IS a huge tennis freak. So, when I told him about you, he wanted to see you for _real_. And he hardly takes interest in anyone, so, please, please! Just for your **_deary_** friend, PLEASE!"

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Most eyes from the students and non-students of our class were already on us. They were eyeing us like we were some rare creatures or something. "But, you better hope your right. Or else, I don't know what I'll do… to you, that is."

"Don't worry." She said as her voice united with the bell. "Menou-himesama is _always_ right."

"Menou-_himesama_?" I whispered at her. "How big is your ego, MeMe?"

"Not that big." She whispered back as Kobayashi-sensei entered the classroom.

We stood up and bowed. Then, sensei began taking attendance while Menou placed her index finger on her lips as she mouths the words:

'_Good Luck, Kiseki-Hime.'_

I only roll my eyes as I sit back. Only I, the greatest Mizushima Kiseki-sama, can to that index finger on the lips with added 'Se-cre-t' thing.

-o-o-o-oHOW IT ALL STARTEDo-o-o-o-

_BRING! BRING! _Math Class FINALLY ended. I'll let you in a little secret. If I'm no good in Science, well, I absolutely LOATH Mathematics, I mean, I STINK at it.

I sighed as I take out my especially hand made bento by yours truly. I was about to eat when a pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders. I turned to see Menou's blue eyes looking at me, annoyed.

"W-what?" I asked, rather uncertain and rather annoyed. I'm dealing with my food here. And disrupting a Mizushima's meal is a sacrilege.

Her eye twitched. "Are you going to not gonna come with me? Or did you PURPOSELY forget that-" She began flinging her hands, tearing up and acting all looney.

My eyes widened, she's making another scene. I placed a hand on her mouth and ssshhh-ed her. Her words were muffled beneath my hands. I grinned sheepishly before muttering a 'We're sorry' and dashing out of the classroom with my wondrous lunch that I was able to eat. Notice the sarcasm.

"What the heck, MeMe?" I asked.

"Hmph. I told you that you're meeting my cousin. I can't believe you'd forget." She sniffled, miffed.

I rolled my eyes at her and told her that she was acting like an idiot. She told me that I was an idiot and so, we began calling each other names.

"Minoru-san~" we heard Joruni-Sensei, a 2nd year literature teacher and the Newspaper club's moderator, call for Menou.

We both turned and saw Sensei, who's 32 but looks like 26. Her Dark brown hair styled in a bun while her black orbs gleamed with excitement. She hugged Menou, much to my surprise. I mean, who would hug MeMe.

"U-um, Sensei?" Menou, who looked unsure with the bouncy teacher, trailed on. "Is ther something you, you, you… want?"

Sensei stopped bouncing and squealed like a teenager. Literally. Everyone in the vicinity looked at her.

"Oh! Minoru-san, I've heard you were transferring here, Does that mean you're joining the Newspaper club?" Her eyes shined and man! Was I beginning to be scared of her or what? "I've seen ALL of your video footages and pictures and Articles you've written. Are you joining? Huh? Huh?"

"A-a, U…mm…" Menou tried to pry herself from Sensei's grip and looked at me, begging for help. "I, uh, I'm not sure…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well," she trailed on. 'Help!' she mouthed at me.

I smirked. "Oh, MeMe, seems like you and Sensei need to talk. Well, I'll be in the Rooftop if you need me. See Ya!" I playfully winked at her before running upstairs with my lunch.

_Oh well, Karma loves to get you back, doesn't she?_

-o-o-o-oHOW IT ALL STARTEDo-o-o-o-

"Oof!" I groaned as I fell on my face. The rooftop door was stuck for a moment and I had to force myself in. Well, at least my lunch is safe. I looked at my lunch, sat down beside the door, open my lunch box, looked into the mouth watering contents made by yours truly and I dig in it.

And, Man! It was like Nirvana when my tongue touched the food. Though, I was the one who made it and I've always been eating my cooking, it tasted GOOD. Especially after the whole, 'I'm MeMe-Himesama the great'. My, that's a good one, _MeMe-Hime._

I stood up, stretched and yelled rather loudly. "THAT WAS THE BEST!"

There was some giggling near from where I was. I moved closer and took a peek, only to see a cute girl. She had this cute short curly violet, or was it bluish, hair. But she was wearing a _boy's _uniform. Weird, huh?

"Hello?" I greeted, a bit unsure of what to say, and a little embarrassed at my previous actions.

The girl smiled at me and greeted back. OHMAGAWSH! If I'm a boy, Dude! Catch me, I think I'm falling. But that's a bit weird. And FYI and BTW, I'm STRAIGHT!

I studied her from head to toes. I was stopping myself on saying the words, but they just rolled out of my mouth on their own.

"Um, why are you wearing a BOY's uniform, Miss… Uh, what's your name again?"

"Seiichi. Yukimura Seiichi." She said. Weird, Seiichi is supposed to be a boy's name right? "And as for my uniform, well, I'm a boy."

-o-o-o-oHOW IT ALL STARTEDo-o-o-o-

**Edited this 10/23/2013 11:58 AM**


	4. Of Hat and Smile

_Eulphy was in front of the camera, dishevelled and in a state of panic. "Hello, I'm just gonna say this… I'm sorry but this is still on going. I'm trying to not make it ito a 'My Immortal'-ish. And I honestly to God am working on it. It's just life… it's like buhay. And buhay is like life. And life and buhay… they're like rock. Hard."_

_There were some snickerings at the background which Eulphy ignored._

_"Anyway, advanced Birthday Bash, Yan, Nana, Louie, Lyn, and Lei." She waved a hand at the camera. "And I don't own PoT. Read on!"_

* * *

><p><strong>How it all started<strong>

**Third Memory: Of smile and Cap**

* * *

><p>"Whaatt!"<p>

I looked at her- no, rather…HIM. Then, I pointed an accusing finger at him. I couldn't believe it. He's a boy.

A boy.

**A boy.**

_A boy._

**_A boy._**

"A BOY!" was all I shouted. "B-b-but, I thought you're a girl. How? I mean, Um, you're a girl, _right_? Please say yes!"

"No, I am a _boy_." I can see his eyebrow twitch. From annoyance, I'm sure.

I fell on my knees, slumped down and brought my hands up to my face. I knock my noggin a few times as I muttered the words, 'Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Dufousified person.'

"A-ah?" Seiichi, the pretty boy, tried to stop me. And when I did, I bowed really low that my forehead touched the floor.

"I'm SO sorry." I apologized. "I really am. It's just that I thought you're a Girl." I said but promptly apologized after it. "Gaah! I said it again. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm used to it." He said, brushing my earlier comments.

"But you are a pretty boy." I said, rather bluntly.

I could clearly see a rock anime-like fell on top of his head, the hiragana 'Pretty Boy' written on it.

"Sorry." I apologised again.

"It's fine." He said, trying hard not to see how annoyed he is, in which he is failing I might add.

"I'm really sorry, Yukimura-san." I said, taking out a pineapple juice out of my lunch box and offered it to him. "Peace offering?"

"Thanks." he said as he accepted the juice and inserted the straw and sipped it while watching me mumble. In my own world.

"But, Yukimura-san is TOO formal. Lemme see… Yukimura Seiichi? Yuki-chan? Seii-chan? Hime-chan? That's it! From now on your Hime-chan or well, Seii-chan." I nodded at my accomplishment and introduced myself. "I'm Mizushima Kiseki. Nice to meet you, Seii-Hime." I held out my hand waiting for a handshake.

What! I grew up in an American culture.

"It's Nice to meet you too, Mizushima-san." He said, shaking my hand and his eyes twitching.

I couldn't help but giggle. He looked at me weirdly and I answered his unsaid question. "Sorry if I'm pissing you right now. I'm just weird this way. I think Mom dropped me when I'm as just an infant. Also, call me Kiseki. Mizushima-san is my Mom."

"Okay, Ki-" but before he could call me by my name, the bell rang.

My hands twitched in annoyance. Princess, or Seii-Hime was just going to call me by my name. I grabbed the empty Carton of juice inside my lunch box and I threw it at the bell.

"See ya. I hope I'll see you again, Seii-Hime." Seii-Hime sweat dropped as I glared at the bell, bow to him, made some two finger salute motion and disappeared.

"That was weird." Was what Seiichi said when I was gone and out of earshot.

**-x-How It All Started-x-**

"Where have you been?" was the words that greeted me when I entered the classroom. Menou clung on to me like her whole depended on it. I had tried to pry her off, but to no avail she stayed there.

"Get off me, MeMe-Hime." I tried, yet again, to pry her off me. "Kobayashi-sensei will come soon."

"No~" she whined. "And, MeMe-hime?"

I shrugged. "Meh! Just came to me." I, once again, tried my futile attempt to pry her off.

"Oi!" it was Hana? I can't remember it. "Please stop this PDA, Minoru-san! You are harassing Mizushima-san!"

"Oh, shush, Miki!" AH! So, it's Miki. "Me and Kii-Hime are just playing. Don't be a spoilsport!"

"I am not!" At the same time, I corrected her. "It's Kii-Hime and I. Wait, Kii-Hime?"

"Nah! Just came to me, as well." And that was how we forgot Mai (?) and sat at our seat, talking endlessly. But before our conversation ended, Menou adopted a serious look on her face. She whispered to me in a calm yet threatening manner, "Since you left me to deal with Joruni-Sensei by myself, you owe me a favour."

With the smirk on her usually bubbly face, one single thought rolled around my head.

_What did I get myself into?_

**-x-How It All Started-x-**

"Let's go, Kii-Hime!" the bell rang a few minutes ago and just before Menou could drag me who-knows-where-but-I'm-sure-I-won't-like-it place, I dragged myself to the nearest comfort room. Locking myself on a cubicle, I refuse to go out, even with Menou rapping the door with her fist.

"No way!" I crossed my arms. "I've already been traumatised with what happened yesterday. And seeing as your cousin plays tennis, which I have a clue where he is, and I hate to say but I'll say it 'No FREAKING WAY AM I GOING TO GO BACK TO THE TENNIS COURTS!'"

"Oh stop with your yappering, Kii-chan!" Menou once again rapped the door. I think she's really trying to destroy it.

"Ow!" I mumbled as I felt the door burst open and my face met the stall door. "That hurts!" I commented, glaring at the smug look on her grinning face.

"Come on!" she tugged my arm, grabbing my and her book bag and dashing outside the comfort room. "Let's go! To the… TENNIS COURTS!" she yelled as if in one of those cartoons.

"Nooooooooo!" my cries of agony echoed around the whole floor.

**-x-How It All Started-x-**

"This is loads of idiocacy!" students heard grumblings coming from the Ginger (me) being dragged by an uber bubbly and excited Blonde. "Loads of rubbish…" the gloomy aura grew and I began mumbling things in different languages that I know.

"So," Chirped the Blonde devil, er, Thorn of my side, no, Minoru Menou. "Ready to meet your soon-to-be Boyfriend?"

"He WON'T be my boyfriend." I murmured, shooting Rapiers at the Blonde. "And besides, why on all the OTHER UNIVERSE am I involved in your Cupidity."

"Huh?" Menou looked at me in confusion. "Cupidity? Is that a word?"

I shrugged, "Don't know, Don't care." And it was honest. I didn't know. I just added Cupid and Stupidity.

Menou also shrugged, "Anyway~~ Hurry UP! My Cuz is definitely in for a surprise."

I groaned, "Why do you want your cousin to have a love life, MeMe-Hime?" I was surprised to see her stop and see a solemn look on her usually bubbly/smug/devilish grinning face. "Menou?"

"I really don't want to bother you, Kiseki." She said, stopping. "It's just… my cousin is an addict when it comes to Tennis. He hardly bothers with other things, except for it. So, seeing him at least take notice of a person, though you play Tennis, I want to make him happy. Or more or less, lessen his Addiction to Tennis and Winning."

My gut twisted inside me and I suddenly felt bad altogether. I didn't need to know that. "Hey, Menou, let's go," I said, running forward. "Don't we have to meet your cousin?"

Her eyes, formerly dull, shined. "You'll help me get him out of his Complex about Winning, then?"

"Sure." I nodded. "Only if you're sure he's as cute as you say."

"Oh! Thank YOU! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Menou hugged me with her killer Bear hug (I'm calling it that right now) and dragged me again. "LET'S GO, Kiseki-HIME!"

_Bipolar much, _with that thought in mind, she and I dashed forward to the Boy's tennis court.

**-x-How It All Started-x-**

I was moodily watching Tennis player rally when we entered the premises. We were outside and I was watching from somewhere far away, BTW. It wasn't that I was jealous! NO WAY! I was the one who quitted voluntarily. I AM SOOOO not jealous. I run my hand through my ginger hair and tipped my side swept fringe. I forced my eyes to stop tracking each tennis ball that thumped, every now and then, and forced my ears to NOT hear the wonderful melodious thumping. GAH! There it goes again! Focus Mizushima! You hate Tennis with all you got! You hate IT!

I was SOOO focus on my 'I-hate-IT' thoughts that I hadn't heard MeMe calling her cousin. What got me out of my stupor (wow! Nice wording, Kii! Oh wait, I'm Kii… Hahaha~~) was a not-so-familiar name and voice.

"Kiseki, this is my wonderful cousin~" Menou started and I looked up to meet a Princess' face. "Yukimura Seiichi. Seiichi-kun, this is Mizushima Kiseki."

"Mizushima-san?" I heard Seii-Hime. YEP! It IS Seii-Hime.

"Seii-Hime?"

"Eh?" Menou looked back and forth from the two of us. "You two know of each other?"

"Kind of." I answered. "And, it's Kiseki, not Mizushima!"

"Of course…"

"Eh?" It was Menou, out-of-place. "Eh? Ehhhhhhh?"

"Um, Oh, Sorry, MeMe."I scratched the back of my neck. "Well, I sorta met him when I left you to deal with Joruni-sensei…"

"Ahhh.'' She just said. "Anyway, Seiichi, this is the friend I told you about. She was the one playing yesterday."

"Really?" Seiichi scrutinized me. "I don't peg you as a Tennis Player, really."

"That's because I'm not."

"But," he started. "If I remember correctly, you joined yesterday."

"She tricked me!" I am referring **_she_** as the Devil herself, Ura-sempai.

I noticed that Menou had left us by now and we were far from the Tennis courts. I mentally cursed the meddling MeMe but still… her intentions were pure so I let it be with metal cursing. There was an air of awkwardness around us.

"Er," I started. "So… are you allowed to leave practice like that…?" _BAKA! Can't you have a better conversation starters, Kii!_

"No." he answered me with a smile. "Menou pestered my captain till he allowed me to have a small break."

"Sorry, about that…" I apologized.

"It's all right." His smile was still intact. "Anyway, is it true that you were the one who played with the Girl's tennis club captain? And win?"

"No…ooo…o," I started but when I saw his smile which was really starting to creep me our, I said. "All right, I am. But… well, I already quit. I'm done with tennis."

"Hmmm," was his only answer. "So, were you any good?"

I couldn't help but smile at the try hard conversation starter. "I consider myself proficient."

We both stared at anywhere but each other. I offered him one of my extra Ponta juice, I bought one at the vending machine around the corner. We both sipped as we let the awkwardness around us overcome. Minutes passed, he was saying his good bye and that he needs to go to now when I noticed someone overly familiar. And NO I'm sure I know that person. It was because of THE HAT! That's him, alrighty!

I ran towards the person who was going back somewhere. I heard some guys protesting that girls and yatta, yatta, not allowed stuff but I have awesome reflexes. I dodged them all and shouted for all that I am worth causing most audiences and other people plus the regulars to look at me. What I said? Well, it was:

"**_GEN-CHAN! MY GENNIE-CHAN!"_**

Okay, you may say I'm weird and all, I'm not denying it. I am Eccentric. It's a Mizushima Family thing. Anyway, I almost launched myself on Gen-chan when he took out a tennis ball from the back of his pocket and threw the ball at my head, stopping me out of my tracks.

**_.X. Normal P.O.V .X._**

"**_GEN-CHAN! MY GENNIE-CHAN!" _**Sanada Genichirou's eyes were as wide as the saucer his mom uses. He closed his eyes and prayed to all Deities, gods and goddesses there is that it isn't who he thinks it is. Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes, there she was. Running like a hoard of sheep (Yes, she's afraid of Sheep) were after her. He grimaced when he saw her running over the courts. **_"GEN-CHAN!" _**she repeated, waving her arms gleefully. The people nearby and the regulars stopped what they were doing to stare at her. A few seniors had tried tackling her, TRIED being the key word. Because of the tennis reflex that she build up playing tennis, she managed to dodge them all.

When she was only a few meters away from her and ready to launch herself at him, he did what he thought and knew best. He pulled out a tennis ball from the back of his pocket and threw the ball directly at her head. Luckily for him, it made the job done. It made impact with her head.

_BOCK!_

At first she just held her bruised forehead, which BTW, is her beloved forehead. Then, she scowled playfully at the boy. "Mou!" she pouted this time. "That hurts, Gen-chan~" she jumped up to her feet again.

"Hadn't I told you to not call me that." He said. "What are you? Six?"

"Gomene, Genichirou." She rubbed the back of her head. "Just glad to see ya."

"Hmn."

"Ara," she turned to see the boy's team captain, Shiro Akasaki. "Mizushima-san, was it?" she nodded. "Will you please get off the court. You're not allowed here and my members are trying to practice." He send her a smile that says: 'Do-it-know-or-else'.

"Sure." She smiled back, oblivious to Sanada's and the other members shuddering from their captain's smile. "Demo," she paused. "Can I please borrow Gen-chan, pretty please?"

"Ohohoho," Shiro chuckled and allowed her. Sanada, being Sanada, tried to protest. Notice the Tried part. When Shiro smiled at him, he obliged grudgingly.

As they were moving off the courts, they were chatting to each other. Well, kiseki was talking (nagging) while Sanada pretended to listen.

"Anyway, Kiseki," he finally spoke. "What are you doing in Rikkai? If I remember correctly, you were supposed to be going abroad with your mother, right?"

"Haha," she just laughed. "Well, we were supposed to. But then I heard from Auntie you were going to Rikkai so I forced Mum to have me here."

If Sanada wasn't Sanada, he would have face-palmed or sweatdropped for all that he is worth. But, well, he just 'Hmmn'-ed.

"But still, now that you're here, we can go home together." She cheered. "Now I don't need to have Mum take me and fetch me from school."

"What's wrong your Mum?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If I say an unhealthy obsession with MJ and Elvis Presley, what're you gonna do?" she sighed.

They passed the fence, still talking. But when they got on the other side, the blond devil jumped at her. "Oi~ Kii!" she whined. "What were you doing, dumping my cousin like that?"

"Oi, Oi, MeMe," said girl sniffled, but Kiseki knew it was a faux. "I didn't dump anybody.:

"Mou, Menou," Yukimura said as he was making his way over. "I told you she just found someone she knew-" but what he was going to say is unknown because he cut himself off. He noticed the person she found. His smile became absolutely cold. "Sanada?" Even though Yukimura was wearing a smile, it was easy to figure out he wasn't happy to see the other boy.

"Are?" Kiseki looked back and forth. "You two know each other. That's great!" she commented, not noticing, or purposely not noticing, the hostility around them.

Meanwhile, the people around them who can hear their conversation either face-planted, face-palmed or sweatdropped. One thought ringing through their minds:

_How dense is she?_

**-x-How It All Started-x-**

Muahahahah! Finally! I managed to finish it! How is it! Tell me 'kay!

Read and Review! GO!

Anyway, I will say this because it is the truth. You ROCKI. HATE. RUNNING. WHOOOOOO!

Hahaha,

Owari…

For now!


	5. Of Goodbyes and Anews

**The Camera's focus was on a girl who look likes a doll. She had light brown hair and eyes and she waved at the camera. "Hi-Low!" She greeted. "The name's LeianneTheFan. I'm Euphemiaelseayue's Lil' sis. Call me Yan."**

**There was a voice from the background yelling, ****_"Hi, Yan!"_**

**Yan salute cutely. "How ya doing', buddies?" And she let out a giggle. "Sorry. Anywho, my sister's burning her brows fixing the whole How It All Started. So, she's saying that it's best that she's left alone. She'll be posting as soon as her brows grow back. That's All."**

**The camera's angle refocused, Mayor stood there and waved a goodbye too. "See ya later, Peeps."**


End file.
